


Christmas Friends

by lotr58



Category: LOTR RPF: Orlando Bloom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotr58/pseuds/lotr58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Orlando's first Christmas away from home and he is missing his family and their traditions.  His friends step in to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote many years ago. I know it's not December or anywhere near Christmas, but I figured we could have Christmas in (almost) July! Enjoy.

From his vantage point behind the director’s chair, Viggo Mortensen could tell that something was bothering the elf-boy—something big. For the past several days the young man had just not been his usual exuberant self. Instead of being the life of the party—set—he’d become a wallflower, unusually quiet and slightly withdrawn.

At the moment, they were all on a break from filming the Council of Elrond scene. As usual, the Hobbits were in together on the sidelines, joking with each other, clapping one another on the back—happy. As were most of them. Ten days until Christmas and a break of sorts. The mood on the set was jovial and everyone was in a good mood and was excited at the prospect of celebrating the holidays—well, almost everyone. Not the elf.

Orlando Bloom stood by himself in a secluded corner of the soundstage. He seemed oblivious to the excitement surrounding him. To Viggo, he just looked sad.

“What’s going on with our elf, do you think? Where’s his Christmas spirit?” An accented voice murmured close to his ear. 

Tearing his gaze away from Orlando and glancing over next to him, Viggo saw that he’d been joined by Sean Bean.

“I’m not sure,” he shrugged, looking back towards the younger man. “But I’m going to find out!”

*****************************************************************************  
Later that night, the atmosphere in the Pig and Poke pub was convivial as everyone reveled in anticipation of the approaching holiday.

Scanning the crowd, Viggo realized that the entire fellowship, plug Hugo and Liv, was there, with one glaring exception—the elf. Strange. Orlando loved these evening gatherings and was usually in the thick of things. Nodding to the bartender as he was handed two refills, he wound his way through the throng back to his table, where he handed Sean his pint, noting as he did so that Sean, too, seemed to be inspecting the room. As Viggo slid into his chair, his friend nodded his thanks and lifted the mug to his lips. 

“Aaahhhh. Pure bliss. And very close to what we have back home.”

Viggo smiled.

“So, where do you think he is?”

Viggo shrugged and shook his head.

“I was wondering the same thing, Sean. It’s not like him to miss the evening gathering. Something’s wrong. In fact,” downing his pint in just a few gulps, Viggo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before continuing, “I’m going over to his house. See if he’s all right. I’ll give you a call, ok?”

The other man nodded and raised his mug in a mock salute.

“I’ll be waiting.”  
****************************************************************************

 

It was quiet and still outside, as if the evening, itself, was trying to lend itself to the peaceful Christmas mood.

Orlando’s small house was dark and quiet, but as he stood at the door, Viggo could see the flickering of the television through the window. Elf-boy was home. He waited for him to answer the door. Nothing happened. Pushing the doorbell again, he waited…again. Finally, he heard shuffling footsteps approaching the front door and then it was being unlocked and opened cautiously. Orlando Bloom peered around the edge.

Unable to think of anything exciting to say that would explain his presence on the young man’s doorstep, Viggo simply raised a hand and said, “hi.”

Orlando nodded slightly and in the dim light Viggo could see that his eyes were red-rimmed, cheeks still wet with tears which had probably been hastily rubbed away. His eyes widened in surprise at seeing his castmate standing on his doorstep.

“Viggo. What are you doing here? Why aren’t you out celebrating with everyone else?”

Viggo shrugged. 

“I was, but when I decided to leave early. I’d had enough. So I thought I’d stop by here on my way home and share a pint.”

Holding up the six pack he was holding, Viggo smiled hopefully.

“Can I come in?”

Noting, but not commenting on, the slight hesitation, Viggo unconsciously held his breath until Orlando nodded slightly and stepped back, opening the door all the way.

“So, what are you doing? We missed you tonight.”

Small shrug.

“Just watching the telly.”

As he entered the small living room, Viggo took note of the discarded blanket lying on the end of the couch and the Christmas movie—It’s A Wonderful Life—on the television. The room, itself, was devoid of Christmas decorations and seemed almost cold as a result. 

Settling himself on one end of the couch, Viggo placed the beer on the cluttered coffee table and leaned back. Grabbing a bottle, he held it out to his companion, who took it silently, nodding his thanks. Orlando lowered himself onto the other end of the couch, pushing the crumpled blanket aside as he did so. The young man was silent as he looked at Viggo for a moment, before returning his attention to the movie on the television. Viggo observed him carefully, noting the slumped posture, the look of sadness in the eyes.

Glancing at the television, he watched with a small smile as Jimmy Stewart embraced Donna Reed, children gathered close. It was the perfect Christmas scene, filled with warmth and love. 

Hearing a slight sniffle from beside him, Viggo looked over at his companion in time to see a hand hastily wipe away an escaping tear. Orlando looked away, obviously not wanting his friend to see him crying.

“What’s wrong, Orlando?” Viggo asked in concern.

His friend shrugged and shook his head, but said nothing. He was too busy scrubbing at his eyes in a valiant effort to forestall further teardrops from falling. 

Moving close, the older man reached out and gathered his friend in his arms, hugging tightly. Though there was resistance at first, Orlando finally gave in and melted into his embrace, allowing it to continue. 

“Whatever it is, it can’t be all that bad. It’s Christmas. A time to be happy.”

Another sniff at the mention of Christmas. And that’s when it him. The kid was homesick—away from home and family at this special time of year. Viggo decided to test the waters.

“Is it because you’re not going to be home for Christmas?”

Small nod, smaller snuffle. 

“Have you ever been away from home at Christmas?”

The dark curls bobbed as Orlando shook his head in the negative. That was it, then. Viggo remembered his first Christmas away from home, many years before, and reflected briefly on the loneliness and sorrow he’d felt at being separated from his family during the holiday. 

Though the production company was closing down for the holidays, the break was too short to actually travel home. Some of the cast, such as Elijah, actually had family traveling to them, but others were going to be alone. And Viggo realized that those who were going to be alone this year were, for the most part, older and had had much practice at being away from home and family during the holidays. The more seasoned veterans among the cast were used to being away on location. It was hard, though, the first time.

Squeezing the boy he held in his arms tightly for a moment, Viggo pulled back and tried to look at him. Grasping the young man’s chin, he raised the tear-stained face to look at him. 

“It’ll be all right, Orlando. We’ll all be here. We can celebrate together. You’ll see. It won’t be so bad.”

A half shrug and then a mumble as Orlando pulled away. Viggo released him, reluctantly.

“I know. It’s just…I miss my mum and Sam. I miss the things we always do together every Christmas—decorating the tree, baking cookies…” He glanced up quickly at this last, as if to see whether or not he was going to be made fun of for it. When he saw that he wasn’t, he continued. “We always watched Christmas movies together. It’s A Wonderful Life is mum’s favorite.” He stopped for a moment, silent. Then, so soft that Viggo had to strain to hear it, “I miss them. I wish they could come, but they can’t.”

The older man nodded in understanding.

“I know. I remember my first Christmas away from home—it was hard. And even now, I’m used to it, but I still miss my family, Henry. It gets easier, though. You’ll see.”

Orlando nodded slowly, but Viggo could tell the boy didn’t really believe him. His attention was drawn to the television once again as the next movie came on---A Christmas Story. 

/Great/ Viggo thought. /Another movie filled with family closeness and Christmas cheer./ He settled back, willing to be here for the duration. But his mind was working and he realized he had his work cut out for him.

Beanie nodded as he downed the rest of his pancake. He and Viggo were going to be very busy this next week, but it would be worth it. Glancing at his watch, he stood, nodding his head.

“All right, Viggo. I’m not due on the set until this afternoon. I’ll get started.”

Viggo nodded his gratitude. 

“Thanks, Sean. I appreciate it.”

Leaving some money on the table, the two men exited the diner they frequented regularly and went their separate ways.

**********************************************************************  
Orlando Bloom sighed in frustration, the sound filled with sorrow and woe. Here it was, Christmas Eve, and PJ had called him into a meeting. On Christmas Eve! Now it was getting dark and he was going home to…what? An empty house. Dark. Quiet. Lonely. He allowed his mind to drift home to Canterbury. Soon his mum and Samantha would be sitting around the tree, looking at the family ornaments, listening to their favorite Christmas music. But there’d be a big hole there—him. He felt very sorry for himself that he wouldn’t be there to participate this year. No annual Christmas Eve viewing of A Christmas Carol while eating popcorn. No Christmas smells. No nothing.

Pulling up in front of his small house, he turned his car off and simply sat there for a moment, staring. The house was dark and quiet. How depressing. And…did he close the shutters? 

Evidently, he did because they were closed. He must be losing his mind, he thought. He’d be so happy when this holiday was over.  
And to make matters worse, everyone had plans but him. They either had family there for the holidays or were doing things together. Even Viggo and Sean had disappeared, no doubt off to enjoy the holiday and swap kid stories. Hmpf. Well, he could get through this. He had to.

Opening his car door and getting out, he trudged slowly up the front walk to the door, inserting his key and pushing the door open to…wait! What was going on? 

The young man stopped, almost frozen in confusion. The sight that beheld his eyes was totally unexpected and he had no idea what was going on. 

The entire living room looked magical, the lights on the Christmas tree twinkling brightly. But…but…he didn’t have a tree. Was he in the right house? Glancing around quickly, he decided that he was. But what was going on? The scent of Christmas spices and Christmas cookies mingled together in the air, sharply reminding him of home. And…was that Johnny Mathis playing on the stereo? His Christmas album? It was! The same one he always listened to with Samantha and his mum. What was going on here?

The door to the kitchen opened, emitting even more delicious smells, and Viggo and Sean, both wearing red and green Christmas aprons, walked through, arms laden with Christmas wonders—cookies, a pitcher of hot cider, eggnog. Orlando just stared, wide-eyed, mouth open in shock.

“You’re home,” Viggo crowed, a huge smile on his face. “Come on in and close the door.”

Numbly, the young man did as he was told. Walking further into the living room, he looked around in amazement, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

Viggo placed the platter of Christmas cookies on the coffee table, watching with amusement as Sean did the same with the cider and eggnog. The two men glanced at each other, eyes twinkling, smiles on their faces. It had worked. Now they simply watched as the young man looked around the room, taking in every little detail. 

Walking over to the tree, Orlando lifted a finger to touch an ornament…and froze. Looking over at the two men standing in quiet anticipation, he shook his head, tears in his eyes.  
“How…what…why?” 

“Merry Christmas, Orlando,” Viggo said quietly.

“Merry Christmas,” Sean echoed.

The boy looked at them in wonder, as if not believing what he was seeing. 

“Why would you do all this? For me?”

“Because we care about you. We wanted you to have a nice first Christmas away from home. It’s as simple as that.” Sean replied.

Orlando still seemed as if he couldn’t quite believe it was all true. Returning his attention to the tree, gently touched an ornament with his name on it…the same ornament Samantha had made in school many years before. And, scanning the branches, he noticed others…more ornaments from his past…from home.

Wonder-filled eyes looked back to the two men, who were both grinning like Cheshire cats. Viggo broke the silence.

“We spoke with your mother…asked her to send some things. Asked her to send us a list of your Christmas traditions. That’s all,” he finished with a shrug.

Orlando looked at him for a long moment and then glanced at the tray of cookies on the coffee table. Eyes widening, he looked up again.

“But, those are mum’s Christmas raisin cookies!”

“They should be. After all the arguing and bribery I went through to get the recipe from her, they’d better taste the same,” Sean said with a smile.

Shaking his head again, Orlando jus t stood there, staring. Then, the two older men watched as the young man’s face was lit by a huge smile. The brown eyes were once again filled with tears, but this time they were tears of happiness. 

Moving forward, he walked over to his friends and threw his arms out, gathering them both into an embrace. When he felt their arms snake around him, Orlando felt as if he was truly home.

“Um…I hate to break this up, but…we’ve got a movie to watch.”

A quick, firm squeeze and Viggo moved away. Sean kept his arm around Orlando’s shoulders, and it gave the young man a feeling of warmth and security. Looking over at Viggo, he saw his friend standing there holding a well-worn tape case—A Christmas Carol . Looking at it in wonderment, he shook his head again, and his smile grew even bigger.

Much later, Viggo and Sean sat quietly on the couch, watching the young man between them doze. The movie had been viewed, cookies eaten and cider and eggnog downed. It had been a wonderful Christmas Eve—for all of them.

Looking down at the boy he’d come to care about so much, Viggo reflected on Orlando’s last words before falling asleep. He’d mumbled his thanks and stated that it had been a wonderful Christmas Eve—spent with family after all!


End file.
